Całkowicie normalne spotkanie polityczne
Orn Free Taa był zupełnie normalnym, Twi'lekańskim politykiem, a to miał być jego kolejny zwyczajny dzień, w jego niemniej zwyczajnym życiu na planecie Ryloth. Spacerował obecnie po swoim owalnym gabinecie, od drzwi do balkonu, z jedną ręką stale umieszczoną na jednym ze swoich podbródków, widocznie zamyślony, a jedyne dźwięki jakie dobiegały jego małych uszu, to jego własne kroki, odbijające się echem po gabinecie, oraz szum wodospadu przed jego budynkiem, widoczny z balkonu. Gdyby nie to, że na kogoś oczekiwał, zapewne zaprosiłby kilku posłów, i razem z nimi oglądał właśnie ten wodospad, rozmawiając o wszystkim, i użalając się o innych polityków, z dala od denerwujących paparazzi z Coruscant. -Jasny by to piorun...- przeklął do samego siebie, po raz kolejny odwracając się na pięcie i krocząc w stronę balkonu, tylko po to żeby od niechcenia nagle przerwać rutynę, którą powtarzał od kilkunastu minut, i usiąść na swojej wygodnej kanapie, w rogu gabinetu, i przypomnieć sobie dlaczego właściwie tak się denerwuje. Wziął do ręki pilot i uruchomił nim ekran na jednej ze ścian gabinetu. -Nie dajmy się zwariować, to tylko zwykła rozmowa polityczna, tak jak z każdym...- mruknął, jakby próbował przekonać samego siebie, że istotnie, nie ma się czego obawiać, ale jego serce dalej biło mocno w piersi. Niestety to uspakajanie nie zdało się na nic, ponieważ wkrótce westchnął i dodał ponuro: -Tylko że inni, to nie ci bełkoczący bufoni, Orn. Wreszcie natrafił na kanał, którego szukał. Spiker, Nikto o ponurej twarzy przestał właśnie przerzucać kartki papieru na swoim owalnym biurku, i kontynuował: -Dalsza kwestia, wracamy do zbrodni na tle rasowym w mieście Hekomba, na planecie Ryloth. Wczoraj około godzin nocnych, dwójka młodzieńców, dziewiętnastoletni Tankal Z., oraz dwudziestoletni Arn Tal K. pobili na drodze naziemnej H4, ukośnik, emmm, P...na drodze H4-ukośnik-P, dwójka młodzieńców pobiła trójkę Nelvaan, czterdziestoletnią... - tu spiker pozwolił sobie na nerwowy uśmiech, a następnie kontynuował, nieco zmieszany: -Heh, jak to się dziwnie pisze...wymawia, przepraszam, na ekranie pojawią się teraz imiona i nazwiska ofiar. Na ekranie, po lewej stronie obok spikera, gdzie do tej pory widniało czarno-białe nagranie zdarzenia z kamery-droida, powtarzające się w pętli, pojawiły się napisy: TUAKAZA-NA-HKAZANA, 40 LAT MAKYAHWA-NA-HKAZANA, 20 LAT POWAHAN-NA-HKAZANA, 16 LAT Spiker odchrząknął znacząco i kontynuował: -Tak, te trzy osoby zostały pobite, około godzinę później trójka ofiar znalazła się w szpitalu. A teraz, proszę zobaczyć to, co do powiedzenia mieli odpowiedzialni za pobicie agresorzy... Orn westchnął, wiedząc co nadchodzi. Nagrał ten fragment wiadomości już wczoraj, i co jakiś czas sobie go uruchamiał, prawdopodobnie po to żeby coraz bardziej pogrążać się w uczuciu wszechogarniającej entropii. Na ekranie pojawił się trzymany przez dwójkę droidów policyjnych za ręce Twi'lek, widocznie pijany, w brudnych ubraniach. Splunął na kamerującego wszystko droida i krzyknął: -Niech te cholerne zwierzęta wracają mieszkać w swoich glinianych chatach! Chcecie, żeby przynosili na Ryloth swoją kretyńską, totemiczną religię i wiarę?! Jedyne czego żałuję, to to że tej starej, siwej suki nie zabiliśmy! Drugi Twi'Lek, skuty w kajdanki, wszedł przed kamerę. Jego twarz była ociosana, a w nosie miał kolczyk. -Pan Senator Orn to by wiedział co z takimi zrobić! Na statek i z powrotem!- krzyknął, pokazując żółte, zapewne od wdychania fajki wodnej oraz picia alkoholu, zęby -Proszę głosować na pana Or- Orn wyłączył ekran, i załamał ręce. Cholera jasna, czy te dzieci nic nie wiedzą? Fakt, powiedział kilkukrotnie nieprzychylne zdania tu, i ówdzie, o istotach z innych planet, ale nigdy nie namawiał do aktów przemocy! Złość wzburzyła się w nim ponownie jak rosnący balon, i uderzył pięścią w stół, krzycząc: -Głupie huncwoty! Srajdki, znajdy przeklęte! Dranie skończone! Kilka dni przed głosowaniem próbnym! Gdybym ja takie coś zrobił za młodego to...! Przestał krzyczeć, kiedy zorientował się, że odczuwa charakterystyczne kłucie we wnętrzu swojego mózgu. Momentalnie się uciszył, wstał z kanapy, przetrzepał swoją szatę, a następnie podszedł do lustra żeby upewnić się, że wszystko jest w należytym porządku. -No, Orn, odwagi.- powiedział do siebie, siląc się na uśmiech do lustra, który momentalnie zbladł, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Nie było to głośne puknięcie, ani nawet stanowcze puknięcie, bardziej przeciągłe i subtelne. Stuk. Stuk. Stuk. -Już otwieram, już otwieram!- krzyknął, czując się tak, jakby jego serce miało za chwilę wyrwać się z piersi jak pocisk. Podbiegł do drzwi, ale było już za późno. Zauważył jak pomalutku porusza się klamka, a drzwi zaczynają się pomalutku uchylać. Kiedy się rozwarły, był w stanie zobaczyć sylwetki trzech mężczyzn. Jeden był wysoki i dumny, prężył się niczym olbrzymie drzewo, drugi był natomiast bardziej rosły, ideał wojownika. Najmniejszy był bardzo szczurkowaty i nie pasował do pozostałych, garbiąc się i drapiąc po bokobrodzie wystającym spod czarnej czapki-toczki. Orn ukłonił się nisko. -Niech będzie pochwalony Wielki Ojciec.- powiedział rosły mężczyzna. Jego głos był głęboki i przeciągliwy, gdyby nie fakt że pokrywał go czarny płaszcz oraz zbroja, a twarzy nie skrywał kaptur, byłby uznawany przez większość kobiet za bardzo atrakcyjny. -Niech będzie pochwalony Wielki Ojciec.- powtórzyła pozostała dwójka, na co Orn odpowiedział: -Na wieki wieków. -Wstań- mruknął wysoki mężczyzna, którego spokojny, metodyczny głos przypominał nieco chłodny wiatr -Nie płaszcz się przed nami, bo to w niczym nie pomoże. I nie, to nie jest groźba, spokojnie. -Jako osoby które sprzeciwiają się przemocy, my nigdy nie grozimy.- dodał trzeci, którego głos był kompletnym kontrastem do tych, które należały do jego kamratów, był młodzieńczy, ale brzmiał jakby należał do osoby która widziała wiele, i była tym już wyjątkowo zmęczona. -Dobra- odparł Orn, wstając, i siląc się na kolejny wymuszony uśmiech. Próbował robić dobrą minę do złej gry, więc zagadnął: -To jak panowie, może, em, ciasta z Dianogi? Niby obrzydliwe z wyglądu, ale smak ma genialny, mówię wam. Zrobię zaraz, nalejemy sobie czegoś mocniejszego i porozmiamy sobie na spokojnie, dobra? Hę? Najwyższy z trójki mężczyzn, z rękami za plecami, wystąpił naprzód, rozglądając się po gabinecie. Od jego łysej czaszki odbijało się światło lamp na suficie, a czerwone protezy oczu skanowały otoczenie, niczym oczy drapieżnika. -Dobrze, to panie Koros... -Proszę zwracać się do mnie per, ekhem, Wasza Eminencjo, nie jest pan jednym z nas. -Oczywiście, oczywiście, przepraszam. To jak tam, panowie? Panie K'got, Panie Terekara, może jednak chlapniemy sobie po kieliszku i poro- Najniższy mężczyzna, nazwany "Panem Terekarą" podbiegł do Orna, i zatrzymał się tylko kilka centymetrów przed nim, patrząc mu w oczy zza purpurowych gogli, z obnażonymi zębami. Jego twarz była pokryta krostami i pryszczami, skóra blada, a nieliczne włosy wystające spod czapki poklejone i tłuste. -Ja nazywam się Te-Re-Re-Ka-Ra! Może nie przeszło ci to przez twój obmierzły, polityczny łeb pustaka, ale...! -Spokojnie, bracie, spokojnie.- mruknął K'got, kładąc rękę na ramieniu młodzieńca, który momentalnie się uspokoił. -Przepraszam bracie, ale...wiesz jak to jest. -Pan Nasz Ondai nie uznaje agresji, bracie. Ty, jako Wieczny Przywódca, powinieneś wiedzieć o tym, o cnotach Naszego Pana. Orna przechodziły ciarki ilekroć tylko słyszał słowo "Ondai", ale usiadł na kanapie, i ponownie próbował przyjacielsko zagadnąć: -Dobra, spokojnie, siadajcie. O czym chcecie dzisiaj pogadać? Bo ja mam czas. -Ależ z przyjemnością...- powiedział Koros, spoglądając Ornowi prosto w oczy. To nie było ludzkie spojrzenie, coś spoglądało zza tych zimnych, czerwonych diod protez. Trójka mężczyzn usiadła na wykładanych szkarłatnym materiałem pufach naprzeciwko Orna, który zaśmiał się nerwowo raz jeszcze. -Ha, jak widzicie, nie jest tutaj tak źle! Nie żałowałem kredytów, i możecie być pewni, nie żałuję ich dla nikogo innego! -Czy wiesz, po co tu przybyliśmy?- zapytał K'got -Ależ oczywiście, Wasza Eminencjo. Dwójka osób pobiła Nelvaańską rodzinę, powoływując się na mnie, na moją kandydaturę. I wie pan, co panu powiem? - Orn powoli zaczynał odzyskiwać odwagę, i swój polityczny ferwor -To skandal, proszę pana! Skandal, rozbój, ja jestem tym osobiście oburzony! Te, przepraszam że to powiem, te przeklęte bękarty, to nie jest mój elektorat, to zaledwie nędzna parodia! Ja przysięgam, nigdy nie namawiałem do pobić, ataków, do niczego, jak panowie zresztą, jestem przeciwnikiem wszelkiej przemocy! Tarerekara położył swoje usmolone ręce na jego hermetycznie czystym, białym stole. Miały na sobie wiele odcisków i strupów, a kończyły się brudnymi, połamanymi paznokciami. -Przepraszam, czy z pana dłońmi wszystko w porządku?- zagadnął Orn niby przyjacielsko, licząc na to, iż uda mu się zmienić temat i być może zdobyć trochę sympatii. Młodzieniec tylko zaśmiał się. -Gdybyś spędzał całe życie budując maszyny takie jak ja, miałbyś podobne. -Och, nie wiedziałem. Ale wracając, ja nigdy w życiu nie poparłbym tego obrzydliwego aktu, proszę panów! Ośmieliłbym się stwierdzić że to gwałt, tak, gwałt na moim dobrym imieniu, dobrym imieniu Hekomby, dobrym imieniu Ryloth! Czy naprawdę potrzebujecie panowie marnować swój, niewątpliwie cenny, czas na rozmawianie ze mną, zamiast zająć się tymi chuliganami? Trójka mężczyzn spojrzała po sobie wzrokiem mówiącym "wiedziałem że to powie" i Orn podświadomie poczuł jak w tym momencie stracił jakiekolwiek szanse na wzbudzenie sympatii. To byli w końcu Kardynałowie Ondai, i to nie byle jacy - byli to ich Wieczni Przywódcy, dowodzący całą ich religią, i nie był to pierwszy raz gdy przedstawiciele tego kultu stanęli w jego gabinecie. Pierwszy raz stało się to, gdy na Ryloth doszło do podpalenia dwóch domów Catharów. Orn odpoczywał wtedy po długim dniu zapisywania papierów, kiedy nagle, w środku nocy odczuł ból głowy, a po chwili do gabinetu przez drzwi weszła dwójka ubranych w czarno-fioletowe szaty i kaptury mnichów. Przedstawili się jako przedstawiciele Kardynałów Ondai, i na przywitanie ofiarowali mu dary w postaci Selońskiego kadzidła, oraz medaliku z fioletowym kryształem oraz pieczołowicie wygrawerowanymi symbolami. Nie była to jednak wizyta przyjemna, albowiem został on przestrzeżony przez dwójkę, że jakiekolwiek dalsze wydarzenia tego typu poskutkują "poważnymi konsekwencjami". Na początku uznawał że to tylko niegroźna sekta, głupi zagubieni ludzie, nigdy nie słyszał o kulcie Ondai i uważał go za zwykłą, śmieszną wiarę w posążki. Kiedy kilka miesięcy później nieopodal jego domu pod schronisko gdzie znajdowało się wiele Catharów została podłożona bomba która zabiła dziesięć osób, Orn został odwiedzony przez tych samych mnichów, którzy tym razem ostrzegli go srożej, a gdy ten zagroził im wezwaniem ochrony, jeden z nich wykonał ruch ręką, wymamrotał kilka słów, i Orn poczuł się tak, jakby jego umysł został właśnie przez sekundę ukłuty tysiącem igieł, a następnie zemdlał. Gdy się obudził, Kardynałów już nie było. Później było tylko gorzej - to same schronisko zostało podpalone, tym razem przez jednego z pomniejszych polityków partii Orna. Tej nocy Orn wiedział już, że może być źle, dlatego zabarykadował się w gabinecie uzbrojony w lekki blaster i apteczkę, oraz postawił swoją ochronę w najwyższym stopniu ostrożności. Kiedy już myślał, że zagrożenie się nie pojawi, zza drzwi do gabinetu usłyszał wrzask - był przerażający, i przeszył go aż do kości, brzmiał jak ryk Rancora, połączony z najbardziej zwierzęcym wyciem jakie może z siebie wydać ludzka istota. W następnym momencie drzwi zostały otwarte od zewnątrz, i do pokoju wpadło...coś. Potwór. Trzymetrowa kupa mięsa z widocznymi wrytymi kawałkami metalu, wrzynającymi się w zaczerwienioną skórę. Orn wystrzelił cztery razy, ale ta rzecz wystrzeliła nagle ze swojego bezkształtnego ciała rękę, którą złapała Orna i przyszpiliła do ściany. Miała zdecydowanie zbyt wiele palców, a skóra była pokryta włosami, kawałkami metalu które wpijały się w tkankę, oraz żyłami które pulsowały krwią. Mnisi, których tym razem było aż dziesięciu - z czego niektórzy byli w pełnej, czarnej zbroi i byli uzbrojeni w blastery - przedstawili to "coś" jako jednego ze swoich - Żołnierza Miasmę, i ostrzegli że następnym razem, jeżeli ataki na ich Rasy Wybrane się nie zakończą, odwiedzą go Wieczni Przywódcy. I odwiedzili go - ten raz był trzecim, i obawiał się że jeżeli nie rozegra kart odpowiednio, także ostatni. -Jesteś politykiem- zaczął Koros -Za swoje czyny musisz być odpowiedzialnym, i... Orn najwidoczniej uznał, iż wiekowy Kardynał posunął się odrobnię za daleko, dlatego wstał, widocznie próbując zrobić wrażenie na trójce, tak jak wielokrotnie robił to podczas debat z politykami. -Panowie, powiem tak. Moja partia, a co za tym idzie ja, oddala się od tych wydarzeń. Podpalenie tych domów? Padło na Kadalusa Deldana, odbywa obecnie wyrok w więzieniu, możecie go państwo odwiedzić, zero powiązań ze mną, ręczę za to. Bomba w schronisku? Dwójka nacjonalistów, fundamentalnych rasistów, wiedzą państwo, co to rasizm? Zero powiązań ze mną, proszę zobaczyć akta obu osobników, wystarczy udać się do więzienia, bo tam obecnie siedzą, tam ich miejsce!- rzekł stanowczo, a kiedy zauważył że trójka Kardynałów patrzy na niego z uniesionymi brwiami i znudzonym wyrazem twarzy, uspokoił się i usiadł ponownie, żeby dokończyć: -A co do tego incydentu z panem Donem Kasnem, z tym...podpaleniem schroniska, to...fakt. To był poseł mojej partii. Kiedy to zobaczyliśmy, ja i moi znajomi byliśmy w szoku, byliśmy wręcz oburzeni. K'got powoli skinął głową, sygnalizując zrozumienie. -Rozumiemy to wszystko, panie Orn. Obawiamy się jednak, że pana partia, i okolica gdzie pan mieszka niestety ma bardzo niepokojącą ilość ataków na przedstawicieli Ras Wybranych...na Manot. Odczuwając mieszaninę lęku i szacunku do kultu Ondai, dodał: -Oczywiście wiem, jak wiele dla was znaczą te kobietki... -Istotnie. A teraz, czy chciałby pan się z tego ostatni raz wytłumaczyć? Dobrze wiem, co będzie, jeżeli tylko pozwolimy na dalszą wolność w tej kwestii.- burknął K'got. Orn wyszczerzył nerwowo zęby. -Mam propozycję, panowie. Co powiecie na to, że dokonamy procesiku, ja i cała partia na nim będziemy, podamy zarzuty o zniesławienie i jak procesik się skończy, któryś z waszych, no, likwidatorów, zabije lub uszkodzi obu przed sądem, a ja nagle podejdę, taki ze mnie niby wielki bohater, i ostrzegę przed atakami na wasze...Rasy Wybrane, tak? Rodzinka obu się nie wypłaci i... -Rodzina- przerwał Koros, unosząc brwi -Oni mają rodziny, prawda? Jakie one są? -Nie wiem, nigdy nie... -Czy są kochające?- dodał K'got -Czy mają matki, siostry, kochanki?- dorzucił Tarerekara -Tak, chyba tak. -W takim razie- Koros wstał, a później zrobili to i jego kamraci -Nasz problem został rozwiązany, panie Orn. Liczę, że nie będzie się Pan już stresował tak bardzo, jak dzisiaj, ponieważ już nie wrócimy do Pana. Orn był bardzo zaskoczony, przetarł oczy i zapytał: -P-przepraszam, już idziecie? A co z tymi...? -Nie martw się, Orn.- odparł Tarerekara -My już się zajmiemy tym burdelem... -Bracie, słownictwo, nie jesteś w swoim warsztacie.- powiedział K'got, i było to ostatnie zdanie jakie Orn usłyszał od jakiegokolwiek z trójki Kardynałów, gdy wychodzili z jego owalnego gabinetu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nigdy więcej już się nie pojawili, a Orn mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Następny dzień upłynął Ornowi wręcz szampańsko - spotkał się z śmietanką Ryloth w prywatnej operze, wystawił kilka uroczystych bankietów, odpowiadał kilkukrotnie natrętnym reporterom, aż wrócił radosny do swojego owalnego gabinetu. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie, oczekując na wiadomość od posła swojej partii, i od niechcenia włączył swój ekran. -A teraz wiadomości z ostatniej chwili, porwanie! Tak, panie i panowie, porwanie, mamy porwanie, z miasta Hekomba zniknęło kilkoro osób, głównie rodziny dwóch mężczyzn podejrzanych o pobicie na tle rasowym. Jakakolwiek partia umywa ręce, i tym samym dementujemy prawdopodobnie plotki jakoby odpowiedzialna była za pobicie partia pana Orna Free Taa, ze względu na to, iż na miejscu zdarzenia grupa techniczna znalazła coś co przypominało czarne ostrza. Czarne ostrza, wbite w wielu miejscach w ściany. Naoczni świadkowie utrzymywali też, iż po przekroczeniu progu mieszkań sprawców odczuwali bóle głowy, nudności... Orn Free Taa wyłączył ekran. -To był tylko wypadek- mruknął do siebie -I oby już więcej takich "wypadków" nie było... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Ćómverse Kategoria:Chinrn